El rey de los Piratas y Trafalgar Law
by Gealaich
Summary: Este fic es un one shot yaoi, los protagonistas son Luffy y Trafalgar Law. Espero que os guste, si es así, podéis leer mi blog , donde publico historias propias. Me encantan las críticas, si os gusta decidmelo y sino también.


**El Rey de los Piratas**

Trafalgar Law estaba en su submarino. Hacía un par de días Monkey D. Luffy había encontrado el One Piece y se había convertido en el Rey de los Piratas. No es que le sorprendiera, la verdad, desde que conoció a Luffy en Saobody siempre lo supo, con una mirada ese punto quedó establecido en su mente. No quiso reconocerlo en aquel momento, principalmente porque Kidd estaba delante, pero le pareció correcto y hasta bien que ese soñador se convirtiera en el Rey y encontrara el One Piece.

Al principio pensó que era por la determinación que había mostrado al decirlo en voz alta, cualquiera dudaría de esas palabras viniendo de un chiquillo con un sombrero de paja y un chaleco rojo. Sin embargo, el instante en el cual se enteró de la guerra que se estaba librando en Impel Down, hizo la cosa más absurda del mundo. Cogió su submarino, a sus hombres y fue hacia allí para participar en la batalla.

En un primer momento se convenció a sí mismo de que la razón para tomar esta determinación era participar en la Nueva Era, la cual empezaba en Impel Down y bajo el mando de un chaval dispuesto a hacer lo imposible por salvar a su hermano mayor. Una vez allí esperó oculto en su submarino, había llegado, pero al principio no se decidió a participar como parte activa de la lucha.

Entonces ocurrió algo que trastocó sus planes: Monkey D. Luffy, el estúpido chaval que había afirmado convertirse en el rey de los piratas, estaba muy malherido, prácticamente no existía vida en él y entonces subió a la superficie.

Deseaba salvarlo.

Lo subió en su submarino y lo llevó lejos de la guerra, de Impel Down, del dolor de haber perdido a su hermano. Lo alejó de aquella destrucción, lo salvó de la muerte. Se convenció a sí mismo de que había sido un mero capricho salvarle la vida porque deseaba enfrentarse a él en el Nuevo Mundo. Se lo repitió tantas veces que acabó creyéndoselo, sin embargo, cuando la emperatriz de los Sichibukai le pidió llevarse a Luffy, cuando afirmó que ella en su posición como Sichibukai podría salvarlo algo cambió en su mente. Esa mujer quería proteger a Luffy, deseaba salvarle y no le hizo falta un libro para comprender la razón: lo amaba.

Al principio no le dio la menor importancia, al fin y al cabo, Luffy sólo era un chaval con un sueño enorme, una fuerza de voluntad infinita y una sonrisa por la cual morir. Ese pensamiento lo pilló de sorpresa, ¿por qué iba a morir él por la sonrisa de nadie? ¿Por qué iba a renunciar a nada por un insensato capaz de atravesar Impel Down sólo por defender a su hermano?

Como no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta, cogió a sus hombres, regresó al submarino y partió hacia el Nuevo Mundo, a por el One Piece. Pero el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo antes de abandonar la isla de las mujeres fue que si Hancock podía proteger a Luffy siendo Sichibukai, él se convertiría en uno. Deseaba salvar a Luffy, encontrar un modo de ayudarlo en su loco sueño de transformarse en el Rey de los Piratas. Pronto comenzó a luchar para lograr ese objetivo, se hizo un nombre como Sichibukai, mencionarlo a él o a su tripulación se convirtió en tabú. Los piratas temblaban al ver su bandera ondeando al viento, los Marines le daban las gracias cada vez que conseguía un nuevo pirata para Impel Down. Cada uno de ellos era una cabeza que se llevaba en nombre de Luffy, una promesa de seguir luchando por él. Para poder estar a su lado cuando fuera el Rey, para darle el soporte que necesitaría cuando navegara por todos los mares con su calavera y su sombrero de paja ondeando al viento.

Y un día decidió dejar de buscar excusas absurdas para su comportamiento. No quería luchar con Luffy en el Nuevo Mundo, no había sido un mero capricho salvarle la vida, sino una decisión tomada de corazón porque lo amaba. De un modo absurdo, de una manera tonta, sin razón o motivo aparente, pero ese sentimiento estaba ahí y decidió aceptarlo.

Al encontrarse con él nuevamente en Punk Hazard, todas sus piezas encajaron. Verlo en la isla de Caesar, defendiendo a unos niños pequeños y a un samurái no hizo sino avivar el profundo amor que sentía por él. Y se le ocurrió lo absurdo, sugerirle formar una Alianza Pirata y, el mayor de los absurdos, él aceptó. Lucharon en varias batallas juntos: derrotaron a Caesar, a Barbanegra, a Big Mama y fueron al encuentro de Shanks. Estrecharon lazos y él fue admitido durante un tiempo en el Thousand Sunny. No fue un camino de rosas estar en él, a cada paso se encontraba con las minas que la tripulación del barco le ponía. Las luchas constantes de poder por atraer la atención de Luffy, las peleas agotadoras en las cuales tenía que luchar a brazo partido con el cocinero o con el espadachín, los puñales dialécticos que lanzaban la navegante y la arqueóloga, los celos mal disimulados de Zoro, Sanji, Nami y Robin y bueno, las bromas constantes con Franky, Brook, Usopp y Chopper, quienes lo aceptaron como un miembro de pleno derecho en su estancia en el barco.

Después sus caminos se volvieron a dividir, hasta ese día, el día en que se reencontraría con Luffy y su tripulación, el día en que presentaría sus respetos al Rey de los Piratas. Al ver el mascarón de proa el corazón se le salió del pecho, se le olvidó respirar por un instante y todo el mundo se detuvo. Habían pasado tres años desde su último encuentro, al estar cara a cara, él tenía más cicatrices, su sombrero de paja seguía sobre su cabeza, pero ahora la capa del rey de los Piratas adornaba su espalda. A su lado estaba su tripulación, cada uno ocupando el lugar que le correspondía y un poco más atrás Rayleigh que había esperado por ellos en Raftel.

Su mirada se cruzó con los ojos negro carbón que no le habían dejado dormir desde la primera vez que se vieron, no pudo decir nada, simplemente le hizo una reverencia, le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas y deseó, con toda su alma, poder decirle el "te quiero" que arañaba su corazón, el "te amo" que rasgaba su alma.

- ¡Ey, Traffy te ves bien! – Le dijo con su eterna sonrisa. - ¿Queréis subir al Sunny? – Le ofreció. – Me gustaría hablar contigo.

- Claro. – Trafalgar Law subió al Sunny, dejando su submarino anclado al Sunny. El resto de su tripulación lo siguió.

- Zoro. – Le dijo a su primer oficial. – Por favor, haz que los miembros de la banda de corazones se sientan cómodos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Como tú ordenes, mi capitán. – Respondió el aludido.

- Traffy, ven. – Luffy le agarró de la mano y se lo llevó al acuario. Al entrar en ese lugar se sintió completo, su alma saltó de alegría en el pecho y decidió confesar a Monkey D. Luffy todos sus sentimientos, pero éste no se lo permitió. – Te he traído hacia aquí porque tengo una proposición que hacerte.

Como sabes ahora soy el Rey de los Piratas y desearía ampliar mi tripulación con personas de confianza. El Sunny es un gran barco, la bandera que protegería a tus hombres sería la del Rey de los Piratas y… lo que quiero decir… es… ¿quieres formar parte de mi tripulación Traffy?

Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, hemos derrotado a enemigos poderosos y te has convertido en mi aliado cuando los demás aún no creían ni siquiera en la existencia del One Piece y por eso quiero que estés conmigo, en mi tripulación. El Sunny no puede albergar a todos tus hombres, pero… tú eres distinto. Ahora Jimbei también es nuestro nakama y sólo me falta uno para completar los diez miembros y pensé en ti. Sé que te pido mucho, tendrías que renunciar al puesto de capitán y, lo siento, no puedo darte el de primero porque ese lugar lo ocupa Zoro muy merecidamente, pero… si quisieras…yo… hm… no sé cómo hacer esto, las cosas formales nunca han sido mi fuerte… te quiero a mi lado Traffy, puedes pensártelo todo el tiempo que necesites… es… sólo… si te apetece, a mí me encantaría tenerte conmigo… en el Sunny.

- No se me da bien obedecer órdenes…

- Lo entiendo.

- Pero contigo es diferente, a ti no me importa seguirte. Lo he hecho desde el principio, ¿no es cierto?

Te dejé llevar la voz cantante en nuestra Alianza y no me importa dejar mi tripulación a cargo de mi primero de abordo. Será divertido formar parte de la del rey de los Piratas, pero con una condición.

- Por supuesto.

- Antes de darte el sí definitivo necesito que escuches atentamente lo que te voy a decir Monkey D. Luffy.

Quiero estar a tu lado, pero no como nakama, sino como algo más.

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi "reina pirata"?

- Luffy no es algo que debas tomarte a broma, hablo en serio.

- Y yo, Traffy. – Luffy se acercó a Trafalgar y le rodeó con sus brazos de goma. – Quiero estar contigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, simplemente ocurrió.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Ni idea, sólo te puedo asegurar que el día en que nos dijimos el adiós en la isla de Shanks me sentí vacío y triste, en fin, tuve que tener muchísimas charlas con Robin hasta que comprendí mis sentimientos.

Eso del amor, el enamoramiento… hm… nunca me había parado a pensar demasiado sobre ello, Hancock me propuso matrimonio varias veces, ¿sabes? Y nunca me sentí atraído por ella…

Contigo es diferente. Nos comprendemos en otro nivel, es… complicado… sé que quiero estar contigo, pero no sé muy bien cómo enfrentarme a estos sentimientos, tendrás que tener paciencia conmigo… soy muy lento para las cosas importantes.

- Me arriesgaré.- Trafalgar sonrió a Luffy, después con cuidado cogió su cuello, aproximó sus labios a los de él y le robó un beso cargado de pasión, de amor, donde todos sus sentimientos afloraron. – Me gustaría ser tu "Reina Pirata", Capitán. – Aseguró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Pero temo que varios miembros de tu tripulación me van a odiar a muerte.

- Ya se acostumbrarán.- Luffy sonrió a Trafalgar. – Estoy pensando que hay muchos otros "temas" de los que hablar, quizás es mejor que vayamos a mi camarote…

- Como órdenes, Rey de los Piratas.

- Trafalgar Law nunca se había considerado un tipo importante o interesante. Jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de lograr que alguien lo amase y, sin embargo, el propio Rey de los Piratas lo había elegido a él como compañero, quizás no era tan malo después de todo.


End file.
